Who's ten steps behind?
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Oliver investigates Prometheus until he comes to a shocking revelation.


**Something that occured to me after remembering _Stand with Ward and Queen_'s stories "_A love of two earths_" and his now deleted story "_Arrow season six_".**

** Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics _or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

When he was getting impeached, Oliver considered as he was in his office in the City Hall. How did Prometheus get access to the ME's office and how did he get evidence that Malone's death had been covered up? It seemed like the maniacal assassin was ahead of him the whole time in the past few months and how did Prometheus know ahead what Oliver, both as the mayor Oliver Queen, and as the vigilante Green Arrow, what was he going to do?

And then it hit him. It was so obvious. It had been in front of him the whole time and seemed so obvious.

Oliver dialed a number.

"_Oliver? Look, you have every right to be angry at me and…_"

"I don't want to talk about Susan right now, Felicity, we'll discuss that later. I need you to do something for me and I'd appreciate if you could do that within an hour. Dig up everything you can on Adrian Chase. Preferably anything from 2012 until now, as much as possible and maybe before that." Oliver said.

"_Your D.A.? Why?_" Felicity asked, confused.

"Just do it. I'll explain later." Oliver said.

* * *

"So, Mr. Queen, why did you cover up the murder of Detective William Malone?" Kullens asked.

Oliver took a deep breath. "I did it on suggestion of District Attorney Chase. It was his idea." He gave Chase an apologetic look briefly as Chase nodded, having the decency to look guilty and ashamed. "He… had filled me in on the circumstances of Detective Malone's death. He…" Oliver hesitated, not sure about the council's reactions. "…his mouth had been taped and he was wearing the outfit of the Throwing Star Killer at the time of his death, with a wireless speaker attached to his chest, alongside with katana sword taped to his hand."

"Are you saying that Detective Malone was set up by the Throwing Star Killer, who tricked the Green Arrow into killing him?" Pollard questioned.

"So it seemed, under the circumstances." Oliver nodded. "Mr. Chase told me he had covered it all up, making sure that the coroner examining Detective Malone's body and the detectives handling the crime scene would keep quiet. He explained that he wanted to prevent the citywide panic, because there certainly would have been if the city had found out that the member of ACU was the Throwing Star Killer or that the Green Arrow had killed one of the members of ACU." He quickly glanced at Chase, who nodded again at seeing Oliver's remorseful look.

* * *

"Adrian Chase, you vowed to uphold the law and you abused your power as the District Attorney for your own purposes. I am sorry but this council has decided to impeach you and remove you from the function of the District Attorney." Kullens said as he banged the gavel as Adrian had the decency to look ashamed and guilty.

* * *

Later, Chase entered Oliver's office.

"You called me?"

"Adrian. Before you leave, I wanted to…"

"No need to apologize, Mr. Mayor. You did what you had to do. No hard feelings." Chase said as he signed the resignation papers and handed the pen to Oliver.

"I didn't want you here to apologize." Oliver said as he neared Chase and neared his ear. "I came here to tell you that this time, you're the one ten steps behind. All I needed was your fingerprints on this pen."

Chase's eyes widened as he realized what was Oliver doing but before he could speak up, Oliver suddenly stabbed himself in the shoulder with the pen before jamming it into Chase's throat as he gagged, bleeding as Chase held his wound. "How… how… did you…"

"Did you really think I wouldn't have seen through you at all?" Oliver sneered. "I suspected you but I didn't think of it much until the leak and impeachment. It obviously must have been Prometheus but how could he have known I had covered it up? Then I figured he must have been someone close to me. Someone, who had access to SCPD, Mayor's office and coroner's office.

I had Felicity do a DNA test and a thorough background check on you. It was clever, I'll admit. But I've learned."

Chase dropped his façade and laughed. "You… you are a monster… after all…"

"No. I killed you because you were a monster, who had to be put down at all costs. Just like Darhk. Just like Ra's. I'm no monster." Oliver said and Chase's smile vanished as he realized that he had failed in his mission before he laid down and tilted his head with a glassy look and Oliver screamed.

"Help! He tried to kill me! Help!"

Thea and Quentin burst in and were shocked to see the District Attorney dead on the ground.

"Oliver, what the hell happened?" Quentin demanded.

* * *

Sometime later, the SCPD found the Prometheus's suit and weapons in Chase's house, much to Doris's shock, not believing what a psychopath her husband really was and the coroner and some officers responsible for the SCPD lockup, confirmed that Chase had ordered the coverup and confiscated some of the Arrow's arrows.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

"_It is shocking reveal that the District Attorney Chase was actually the Throwing Star Killer and attempted to kill Mayor Queen, who killed him in self-defense. Many people believed him to be a man, who cared for law and justice…_" Susan Williams said on the TV.

"So, how did you figure out Chase was Prometheus?" Dinah wondered.

"I honestly thought at first that Chase was an honest man. But… I guess I… had learned a lesson since Isabel Rochev and Sebastian Blood." Oliver said. "I don't know how to put it. Some alarm bells were ringing in my mind but I didn't think much of it until I thought deeply about it. How did Prometheus get an access to the SCPD lockup? How did he know I covered up the murder? And how did he leak it? How could he have had access to it all and know so much about me? It must have been someone close to me.

And then, when Dinah told me about Chase taking a piece of Vigilante's tech after he tried to attack us and how did he call in the sighting of the Vigilante later, that's when all the pieces fell together. Later, I had Felicity do a DNA test comparing Chase's or… Simon Morrison's DNA with Claybourne's and dig _much_ deeper into him. All Chase's credentials and his entire background were forged. Very thoroughly done fake but fake nonetheless. Turns out Morrison was an illegitimate son that Claybourne wanted to disown because he was a sick psychopath since childhood."

"Wow. I'm impressed." Quentin said. "Your instincts might have been better than mine. I mean, I wasn't sure about Chase but I didn't think he was a psycho."

"Well, that's one problem to get rid of." Rene said.

"All this… because of his father?" Thea asked, disbelieved and disturbed, mainly because of her blind and misplaced loyalty for Malcolm.

"I know who did it. Her name is Talia al Ghul. Ra's elder daughter and Nyssa's sister. I spoke with Nyssa. She told me that Talia has always been… obsessively loyal to her father." Oliver explained. "She's the one who trained me in Russia and probably the same person, who trained Chase as a vengeance for me killing their fathers."

"Wait, you're saying that we have another crazy super assassin to deal with?" Felicity demanded.

"We'll stop her later." Oliver said. "Also, they found that Chase led a journal. Doris was devastated. Turns out that Chase wanted to prove I'm a sick psychopath, who enjoys killing and destroys everything around him."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Quentin asked.

"If I did enjoy killing…"

"…your kill count would've been up to three digits and you've never killed anyone unless they did not give you a choice and I of all people should know that for sure." Quentin said as Felicity, Rene and Curtis had the decency to look ashamed for judging Oliver.

"And also, you need to fix the mess with Susan." Oliver turned to Felicity.

"I will." Felicity promised as Oliver got up. "Where are you going?"

"To see Laurel." Oliver said as everyone looked a bit surprised but Felicity was outraged.

"Oliver, are you out of your mind?!" Felicity demanded angrily.

"I could've reached her if it hadn't been for you and besides, it wasn't your call to make to attack her! Now, as usual, I have to clean up your mess!" Oliver whirled on her and Felicity immediately shut up, knowing Oliver had a point.

"Sorry." Felicity said.

Oliver then left as everyone was in the lair, contemplating.

"So, I think we should focus on finding Evelyn. She's still out there." Curtis said.

* * *

**Oliver, Thea, Rene and Quentin must have at least suspected that there was something off about Chase, since Oliver knew in _The Flash_ 1x08 that there was something off about Eobard Thawne, who at that time was posing as fake Harrison Wells. Plus, didn't Dinah think it was a bit convenient that Chase confiscated a piece of Vigilante's after he tried to kill Oliver and later, the Throwing Star Killer engaged him?**

**Plus, considering how did Prometheus leak the whole "covering up Malone's murder" and how did he collect Oliver's arrows throughout the four years, yeah, ninja skills should be put into consideration but who, as a civilian and close to Oliver, could also have access to SCPD lockup and medical examiner's office?**

**And as thorough as Chase may have been when erasing any traces of his existence as Simon Morrison, there must have been something.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
